bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 307.e Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Chamber of Secrets! (Part 5)
Plot It's Year 2 at Bubblewarts, and Nonny Pirruccello, Gil, and Molly are back learning, but their year doesn't go past quietly. Members of the school are turning up petrified and bloody writing are appearing on the walls, revealing to everyone, that someone has opened the chamber of secrets. The attacks continue, bringing the possibility of the closure of Hogwarts. Nonny and his friends are now forced to secretly uncover the truth about the chamber before the school closes or any lives are taken. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Mrs. Mitchell as (Petunia Dursley) *Micheal as (Dudley Dursley) *Clam as (Dobby) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Hauntsworth as (Percy Weasley) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Severus Snape) *Mr. Grouper as (Albus Dumbledore) *Mrs. Grouper as (Minerva McGonagall) *Rock Ness Lobster as (Gilderoy Lockhart) *The Color Monster as (Tom Riddle) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy *Rating: PG for a little violence, a little cursing, and a bit of scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2002 film "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular characters and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Philosopher's Stone!" This story takes place a year after the first story. Story Start of Part 5. (Scene: Girls Bathroom) (A gloomy place. Cracked mirrors. Chipped sinks. Guttering candles. Nonny and Gil huddle over a small, bubbling cauldron, as Molly adds strange ingredients.) Molly: Again? You mean, the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before? Gil: Of course! Don't you see? Parmesan Gordon must've opened it when he was at school here, and now he's told Tobias how to do it. Molly: Maybe. We'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure. Gil: Enlighten me. Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight, in the middle of a girls' lavatory? Don't you think we'll get caught? Molly: Never. No one ever comes in here. Gil: Why? Molly: Moaning Misbubbles. Gil: Who's Moaning Misbubbles? (There is a loud, piercing screech, and the ghost of a young girl comes facing out of the wall. Face to face with Gil.) Misbubbles: I'm Moaning Misbubbles. I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would ever talk about fat, ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Misbubbles? (Misbubbles sobs loudly, dives head first into the toilet.) Molly: She's a little sensitive. (Scene: Great Hall) (Notice-board: DUELING CLUB! First Meeting Tonight. A golden stage has been erected. The Rock Ness Lobster struts atop it. Nonny, Gil, Molly, and good number of other students watch.) Rock Ness Lobster: Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Mr. Grouper has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions -- for full details, see my published works. (The boy next to Nonny turns to him.) Tito: That Rock Ness Lobster's something, isn't he? Awfully brave chap. (offering his hand) Tito Wahler. Hufflepuff. Nonny: Nice to meet you. I'm -- Tito: I know who you are. We all do. Even us Muggle-borns. (Tito grins agreeably, looks back to the stage, where Mr. Grumpfish has joined the Rock Ness Lobster.) Rock Ness Lobster: Let me introduce my assistant Mr. Grumpfish. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear! Gil: What's the fun in that? (The Rock Ness Lobster and Mr. Grumpfish face each other and bow. They turn, walk ten paces, then wands poised like swords.) Rock Ness Lobster: As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course. Nonny: (eyeing Mr. Grumpfish) I wouldn't bet on that. Rock Ness Lobster: One-two-three -- Mr. Grumpfish: Expelliarmus! (A dazzling flash of scarlet light bursts forth and blasts the Rock Ness Lobster off his feet and into the wall behind.) Molly: Do you think he's all right? Nonny and Gil: Who cares? Rock Ness Lobster: (rising unsteadily) Well, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand. (as Molly returns it) Ah, thank you, Miss Gentilella. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Mr. Grumpfish, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy... Mr. Grumpfish: Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Rock Ness Lobster. Rock Ness Lobster: An excellent suggestion, Mr. Grumpfish. Let's have a volunteer pair. Pirruccello, Gordon, how about you? Mr. Grumpfish: Gordon's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Pirruccello to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house. Tobias, perhaps. (Tobias and Nonny eye each other malevolently as they take their places onstage. Grudgingly, they bow to each other.) Tobias: Scared, Pirruccello? Nonny: You wish. (They turn, walk ten paces, then whirl, wands poised.) Rock Ness Lobster: Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent -- only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two -- (Tobias fires early, knocking Nonny off his feet with a blast of white light. He jumps up, points his wand.) Nonny: Rictusempra! (A jet of silver light hits Tobias dead in the stomach. He doubles up, wheezing.) Rock Ness Lobster: I said disarm only! Tobias: Serpensortia! (To Nonny's horror, the tip of Tobias's wand explodes and a long black snake slithers forth. Mr. Grumpfish smiles with amusement.) Mr. Grumpfish: Don't move, Pirruccello. I'll get rid of it for you. Rock Ness Lobster: Allow me! (The Rock Ness Lobster flicks his wand. The snake flies into the air, hisses in rage, and slithers straight towards Tito. As students scream, Nonny -- oddly calm -- approaches the snake. It rises, fangs exposed, poised to strike Tito.) Nonny: (in Parseltongue) Leave him! (The snake looks into Nonny's eyes, then turns for Tito.) Nonny: (in Parseltongue) Leave him! (The snake hovers a moment more, then -- miraculously -- slumps to the floor. Nonny blinks, as if coming out of a trance, grins curiously at the snake, and offers his hand to Tito.) Tito: What are you playing at? (Terrified, Tito backs away. Confused, Nonny eyes the faces around him. Tobias looks shocked. Goby and Dean's eyes glitter with fear. Oona bolts the room. Mr. Grumpfish waves his wand and the snake vanishes in puff of black smoke, then regards Nonny with a look that is both shrewd and calculating.) Gil: (taking Nonny's arm) Come on. Move. Now. (Scene: Gryffindor Common Room) (Gil and Molly usher Nonny inside. Nonny glances up, sees Oona Gordon staring down at him from the top of the stairs. As their eyes meet, she turns for the girls' dormitory.) Gil: You're a Parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us? Nonny: I'm a what? Molly: You can talk to snakes. Nonny: I know. I mean, I accidentally set a python on my cousin Micheal at the zoo once. But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it. Molly: No. They can't. It's not a very common gift, Nonny. This is bad. Nonny: What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Tito -- Gil: Oh, that's what you said to it. Nonny: You were there! You heard me! Gil: I heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language. Nonny: I spoke a different language? But I didn't realize -- how can I speak a language without knowing I can? Molly: I don't know, Nonny. But it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. It was... creepy. (As Gryffindors stream into the room, they eye Nonny warily. Even Dean, Goby, and Tom Pirruccello walk by without a word.) Molly: Nonny, listen out me. There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes too. Gil: Exactly. And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great grandson or something. Nonny: But I'm not. I... can't be. Molly: He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know... you could be. (Scene: Bubblewarts' Landscape) (A heavy snow falls. Nonny sits atop one of the towering hills facing Bubblewarts. Hedwig sits beside him.) Nonny: Who am I, Hedwig? What am I? (Scene: Library) (The trio study. Nonny, burdened by dark thoughts, looks up at Gil. He smiles at Nonny, then, seconds later, Molly does the same -- something forced about it all. Unable to bear it, Nonny gathers his books, gets up from the table. As Nonny walks, students glance up, meet his gaze, then look away. Even Ms. Duey eyes him from her desk. Oona Gordon, tired and pale, scribbles furiously in a small black book. Nonny exits, walks into the hallway and pauses. From inside a room, the voices of a group of Hufflepuffs can be heard.) Alfonso: So, anyway, I told Tito to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Pirruccello's marked him down as his next victim, it's best he keep a low profile for a while. Vitani: But why would he want to attack Tito? Alfonso: Tito let it slip to Pirruccello that he was Muggle-born. Vitani: And you definitely think Pirruccello's the Heir of Slytherin? Alfonso: Vitani, he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue. (whispering darkly) Remember what was written on the wall: Enemies of the Heir Beware. Pirruccello had some sort of run-in with the Marching Bandit. Next thing we know, the Marching Bandit's cat's attacked. That first-year Mitchell's been annoying Pirruccello. Then Mitchell's attacked. Vitani: He always seems so nice, though. And, after all, he is the one who made You Know Who disappear. Alfonso: That's probably why You Know Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him. (Nonny doesn't need to hear anymore. He slips quietly away.) (Scene: Corridor) (Muttering, Nonny storms straight into Mr. Langoustine, who stands covered in snow, a dead rooster dangling from his hand.) Mr. Langoustine: All righ', Nonny? Nonny: Mr. Langoustine... what're you doing here? Mr. Langoustine: (holding up the rooster) Second one killed this term. Reckon it's either foxes or a Blood-Suckin' Bugbear. Need Mr. Grouper's permission ter put a charm round the hen-coop. Yeh sure yeh're all righ', Nonny? Yeh look all hot an' bothered. Nonny: It's nothing. I'd better get going. I've got a lot of studying... (Scene: Another Corridor) (Nonny enters, slows. Up ahead, in the light of a flickering torch, something dark lies. A windowpane rattles in the wind and the torch... goes out. Nonny steps closer, finds... Tito. Lying rigid on the floor, a look of shock on his frozen face. Nearby, an inert Big Bad Wolf floats, body teeming with black smoke. Kneeling, Nonny notices a trail of spiders scuttling away from Tito's body and out the loose windowpane... when suddenly... Nonny senses someone watching him, wheels: Mrs. Grouper.) Nonny: Mrs. Grouper, I swear I didn't -- Mrs. Grouper: This is out of my hands, Pirruccello. Marching Bandit, will you take care of this, please? (Nonny's eyes shift. The Marching Bandit lurks in the shadows beyond Mrs. Grouper. He steps forward, hisses quietly.) Marching Bandit: Caught in the act. I'll have you out this time, Pirruccello. Mark my words... (As Mrs. Grouper leads Nonny away, he looks back. The Marching Bandit stares at Tito and the Big Bad Wolf, then turns.) Marching Bandit: Dark magic. That's what you've got, Pirruccello. Even the air you breathe comes out poison. You're evil. Evil as they come... (Scene: Gargoyle Corridor) (Mrs. Grouper marches Nonny down to an ugly stone gargoyle.) Mrs. Grouper: Sherbet lemon. (The Gargoyle springs to life, its wings opening.) Mrs. Grouper: Mr. Grouper will be waiting for you. (Mrs. Grouper ushers Nonny inside. It's an elevator. The Gargoyle's wings close. Nonny rises to an upper floor.) (Scene: Mr. Grouper's Office) (Nonny steps out of the Gargoyle's embrace and enters a large, circular room. Strange silver instruments whir quietly. On a nearby shelf, the Sorting Hat sits. Nonny casts a wary eye at the past headmasters snoozing in the portraits around him. In the last portrait, the Headmaster is awake, reading a book. He is Mr. Daniels. Nonny approaches the Sorting Hat, glances around, then places it atop his head.) Sorting Hat: Bee in your bonnet, Pirruccello? Nonny: Well, you see, I was wondering... Sorting Hat: If I put you in the right house? Yes... you were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said last year... you would have done well in Slytherin. (Nonny strips the hat off, tosses it back onto the shelf.) Nonny: You're wrong! (The hat sits motionless. Silent. Hearing a gagging sound, Nonny wheels, finds an old, decrepit bird sitting on a golden perch. It wobbles, then... bursts into flames. As Mr. Grouper enters, Nonny looks horror-struck.) Nonny: Mr. Grouper, your bird... I couldn't do anything... He just caught fire. Mr. Grouper: About time too. He's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you had to see him on a Burning Day. He's really very handsome most of the time. (off Nonny's look) Fawkes is a phoenix, Nonny. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. (Nonny looks to the floor. The ashes swirl. A baby Fawkes pokes out his wrinkled head, blinking through the dust.) Mr. Grouper: Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets. (Just then, Mr. Langoustine -- still clutching the dead rooster -- bursts through the door.) Mr. Langoustine: It wasn't Nonny, Mr. Grouper! Mr. Grouper: Mr. Langoustine -- Mr. Langoustine: I was talkin' ter 'im jus' before that kid was found. It can't've bin 'im! Mr. Grouper: Mr. Langoustine -- Mr. Langoustine: I'll swear ter it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic -- Mr. Grouper: Mr. Langoustine! I do not think that Nonny has attacked anyone. Mr. Langoustine: Oh. Right. I'll wait outside then. (As Mr. Langoustine exits, Nonyn looks hopefully at Mr. Grouper) Nonny: You don't think it was me, Mr. Grouper? Mr. Grouper: No, Nonny. But I must ask you... is there anything you'd like to tell me. Anything at all? (Mr. Grouper waits. Nonny debates. Finally...) Nonny: No, Mr. Grouper. Nothing. (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (Students drift into the snow with their trunks, heading home for holiday. As Nonny, Gil, and Molly appear, Alfonso and few others cast wary glances.) Pablo: Make way for the Heir of Slytherin! Seriously evil wizard coming through! (Gil grins, amused, then sees Nonny -- anything but.) Gil: Oh, c'mon Nonny. Pablo's just having a laugh. Nonny: He's the only one. Gil: Okay, so half the school thinks you're nipping off to the Chamber of Secrets every night. Who cares? Nonny: Maybe they're right. Molly: (reproachfully) Nonny! Nonny: (frustrated) I didn't know I could speak Parseltongue. What else don't I know about myself? Maybe you can do something... even something horrible... and not know you did it. Molly: You don't believe that, Nonny, I know you don't. And if it makes you feel better, I just heard Tobias's staying over for holiday, too. Gil: Why would that make anyone feel better? Molly: Because, in a few days, the Polyjuice Potion's will be ready. In a few days... we may truly know who is the Heir of Slytherin. (Scene: Great Hall) (The Christmas Feast. The Hall glimmers grandly as snowflakes tumble from the ceiling. Nonny and Gil sit with Molly.) Molly: Everything's set. We just need a bit of who you're changing into. Nonny: Jonesy and Joshua. Molly: And we also need to make sure that the real Jonesy and Joshua can't burst in on us while we're interrogating Tobias. Gil: How? (Molly holds up a pair of small cakes.) Molly: I've got it all worked out. I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. Simple, but powerful. (Gil glances at Tobias, Jonesy, and Joshua, who presently are eating everything in front of them.) Molly: You know how greedy Jonesy and Joshua are. They won't leave the Christmas Feast until every last drop of trifle is gone. Now, once they're asleep, hide them in a broom cupboard and pull out a few of their hairs. Gil: And whose hair are you ripping out? Molly: I've already got mine. (She removes a small vial. Inside is a tiny hair.) Molly: Limbite Shaskan. She's in Slytherin. I got this off her robes. (rising) All right then... I'm going to check on the Polyjuice Potion. (Molly points to the cakes in front of her.) Molly: Remember. Just make sure Jonesy and Joshua find these. (Molly exits. Gil looks at Nonny.) Gil: Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong? (Scene: Entrance Hall) (Nonny and Gil, lurking behind a suit of armor, watch Jonesy and Joshua exit the Great Hall. Joshua spies the cakes instantly, perched on the end ofone of the banisters. Grabbing them, he reluctantly surrenders one to Jonesy and, in unison, they stuff them into their mouths. They pause. Look at each other. And keel flat onto their backs. Nonny and Gil dash out, drag Jonesy and Joshua across the floor and into a cupboard.) (Scene: Girls' Bathroom) (Molly, wearing a Slytherin robe, hovers over a smoking cauldron. Nonny and Gil enter.) Molly: Did you get it? (Nonny and Gil hold up their hands. In each: a tuft of hair. Molly points to a pair of Slytherin robes.) Molly: I sneaked those out of the laundry. (Nonny and Gil nod, glance at the cauldron. The potion resembles a thick, dark, bubbling mud.) Molly: I'm sure I've done everything right. It looks like the book said it should. Once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves. Gil: Now what? Molly: We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs. (Nonny and Gil grimace. The potion is poured into three glasses. Nonny and Gil have changed into the Slytherin robes. All three raise their glasses. Drop the hairs. The potion turns shades of yellow, brown, and khaki.) Gil: Ugh. Essence of Jonesy... (They nod. Drink. Gil swallows grimly, doubles over.) Gil: Think I'm gonna be sick... (He runs into a stall. Nonny looks sick, steps to a cracked mirror. Molly pauses. Looks worried. Something's wrong... Inside the stall: Gil bends over the toilet, watches his reflection morph into Jonesy. Molly looks at her arm. Patches of fur begin to spread across her wrist and hand. Terrified, she runs into a stall. Gil emerges from his stall, a dead ringer for Jonesy.) Gil: Nonny? Nonny: Gil? Gil: Bloody hell. Nonny: We still sound like ourselves. You need to sound more like Jonesy. Gil: (adjusts voice) Bloody hell. Nonny: Lower. Gil: (lower still) Bloody hell. Nonny: Less intelligent. Gil: (dumbing it down) Bloody hell. Nonny: Excellent. Gil: Hey... Where's Molly? Molly: (from the stall) I -- I don't think I'm going. You go on without me. Nonny: Molly, are you okay? Molly: Just go! You're wasting time! (Scene: Marble Staircase) (Nonny and Gil hurry down the staircase.) Gil: Don't swing your arms like that. Jonesy holds them sort of stiff. (Nonny goes a bit more "Neanderthal.") Gil: Yeah. That's better. (Scene: Gloomy Corridor/Dungeons) (Nonny and Gil move quickly, when... footsteps sound. Seconds later, Hauntsworth appears at the end of the corridor.) Gil: What are you doing here? (Hauntsworth squints, confused by Gil's voice. Nonny elbows Gil, who clears his throat and speaks in a lower voice.) Gil: What are you doing here? Hauntsworth: I happen to be a prefect. You, on the other hand, have no business wandering the corridors at night. It's not safe these days. (Nonny and Gil nod, afraid to speak. Hauntsworth squints again.) Hauntsworth: What're your names again? Tobias: Jonesy. Joshua. Where have you been? Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? (Tobias is walking towards them, glances witheringly at Hauntsworth.) Tobias: And what are you doing down here, Gordon? Hauntsworth: Mind your attitude, Tobias. You want to show a little bit more respect to a school Prefect! Tobias: Come on, boys. Gordon thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's hair single-handed. (Hauntsworth steams. Tobias sneers, walks off with Nonny and Gil.) (Scene: Slytherin Common Room) (Nonny and Gil trail Tobias inside, glance around warily.) Tobias: Listen to this... (Tobias grabs The Daily Prophet, reads the front page.) Tobias: 'Arthur Gordon, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. "Gordon has brought the Ministry into disrepute," said Permesan Gordon, a governor of Bubblewarts. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately."' (Grinning, Tobias glances over the paper at Nonny and Gil.) Tobias: Arthur Gordon loves Muggle so much he should snap his wand in half and go join them. You'd never know the Gordons were purebloods, the way they behave. Embarrassment to the wizarding world. All of them. (Gil growls. Nonny elbows him. Tobias looks surprised.) Tobias: What's up with you, Jonesy? Gil: (low voice) Stomachache. Tobias: Well, go to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick in the arse for me! You know, I'm surprised The Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet. I suppose Mr. Grouper's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father always said Mr. Grouper's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. Nonny: You're wrong! Tobias: What? Did you say that I was wrong? You think there's someone here who's worse than Mr. Grouper? (Gil stiffens. Worried. Nonny thinks, then:) Nonny: Nonny Pirruccello. Tobias: (grinning) Good one, Joshua. You're absolutely right. Saint Pirruccello. He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that Mudblood Gentilella. And people actually think he's the Heir of Slytherin. (Nonny and Gil exchange a glance. Nonny leans closer to Tobias.) Nonny: Then you must have some idea who's behind it all? Tobias: You know I haven't, Joshua. How many times do I have to tell you? But my father did say this much: It's been fifty years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it -- only that they were expelled -- but I know this: the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one of them's killed this time. As for me... I hope it's Gentilella. (As Tobias grins, Gil's fist rises... when Nonny stops him.) Tobias: What's the matter with you two? You're acting very... odd. Gil: Ho! (Nonny turns, sees Gil staring wide-eyed: Nonny's scar is beginning to surface beneath the skin of Joshua's thick forehead. And Jonesy's hair is... turning blue. They both jump to their feet, dashing out of the room.) Tobias: Hey! Where are you going? End of Part 5. Recap At the girl's bathroom, Nonny tells Molly and Gil what he overheard. Molly makes the Polyjuice Potion and explains that no one comes in the bathroom because of a ghost named Moaning Misbubbles. They soon meet her and she always moans and feels miserable which is why she is called Moaning Misbubbles. Later, at the Great Hall, the Rock Ness Lobster holds up a Dueling Club and Nonny meets someone called Tito. Mr. Grumpfish comes as the Rock Ness Lobster's assistant and they duel each other to show everyone for an example. The Rock Ness Lobster picks Nonny and Mr. Grumpfish picks Tobias and they both duel each other. But then, Tobias casts a spell and a snake appears. As the snake starts to come near Tito, Nonny speaks in snake language to leave him alone. The snake did leave Tito alone and Mr. Grumpfish made it vanish. Everyone was shocked about what Nonny just did. At the Gryffindor Common Room, Molly and Gil tell Nonny that he is a Parselmouth which means he can talk to snakes. Molly explains that it's a bad thing and Salazar Slytherin is a Parselmouth and he can talk to snakes too. At the library, Nonny overhears some students talking about Nonny if he was the Heir. As Nonny was walking, he sees Tito and the Big Bad Wolf petrified. Mrs. Grouper soon catches him and brings him to Mr. Grouper's office. As Nonny went in the office, he meets the Sorting Hat again, and then he sees a phoenix named Fawkes which burns in flames and into ashes. As soon as Mr. Grouper saw this, he explains to Nonny that's a good thing and Fawkes is reborn. Mr. Langoustine came bursting in telling Mr. Grouper that it's not Nonny who did this. Mr. Grouper doesn't think it was Nonny. At Christmas, Nonny, Gil, and Molly get the Polyjuice Potion ready. Nonny and Gil got Jonesy and Joshua's hairs while Molly got a Slytherin student's hair called Limbite Shaskan. As soon as they drink the potion, Nonny and Gil turn into into Jonesy and Joshua, but they still sound like themselves so they adjusted their voices to make it look like they sound like Jonesy and Joshua, but Molly wasn't sure if she's ready, so they go down without her. At the dungeons, they meet up with Hauntsworth. Tobias soon finds them, and he explains to Nonny and Gil at the Slytherin Common Room about the news about Mr. Gordon in the Daily Prophet, and he also explains that a long time ago, a student died when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Nonny and Gil quickly rise up and they start to turn back into themselves so they quickly escape the Slytherin Common Room. Category:Stories